


The Phoenix

by Lucespes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Bokuto, Circus Performer Bokuto, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucespes/pseuds/Lucespes
Summary: Akaashi Keiji goes into his favorite cafe and sees a new face, and Akaashi hates change.





	The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> This was vaguely based on [this](arianwen44.tumblr.com/post/141522945484) piece of art done by Arianwen44 on tumblr.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Come scream about Bokuaka and Haikyuu with me on my tumblr or twitter linked at the end! <3

The familiar smell of the mixture between coffee and books filled Akaashi’s nose, and he couldn’t help it as the corners of his mouth turned upwards. The familiarity made his heart warm, and he felt confident and comfortable as he made his way into the cafe portion of his favorite bookstore. As he walked up to the counter to order his usual drink, though, something was very wrong. The man at the counter was someone he had never seen before. And Akaashi hated change.

The new man behind the counter was in a single word gigantic. His large upper body loomed above the counter, which only came up to his thighs. His black apron clung desperately to his torso, threatening to rip off at any moment. He also wore a tight formal white shirt that squeezed his biceps, and when Akaashi’s eyes lingered for a second too long, the giant cleared his throat and spoke.

“Uh, sir, the menu is above me.”

His voice was a low rumble that vibrated deep in Akaashi’s chest. Akaashi’s green eyes flickered to the name tag pinned to the tall man’s chest. “Bokuto.” Akaashi’s eyes lifted to the menu, as if he didn’t already know what he was going to get.

“Yes, that’s me,” Bokuto said with a chuckle, and Akaashi was pulled from his fake concentration.

He stared at the barista for a moment before realizing that he had spoken Bokuto’s name aloud when he was reading his name tag. He spluttered, trying to redeem himself, but Bokuto was already smiling knowingly at him. “I just want an English toffee latte with light cream and non-fat milk. Think you can handle that?” Akaashi grumbled, trying to cover his embarrassment.

“All that’s left is your name, darling.” Bokuto leaned forward, his smile bright and genuine. It made Akaashi cringe. The sunlight poured in through the window and shone right into Akaashi's eyes, and he looked away both to escape the sun and to escape Bokuto's cheerful smile and shining eyes.

“Akaashi.”

With that, the shorter man turned and found a seat as far away from the counter as he could, pulling out his sketchbook and trying to push the bright barista from his mind. It was much easier said than done. In the five minutes that it took Bokuto to make his drink, Akaashi put his pencil to his paper and absentmindedly began to sketch out the spiked hair that Bokuto sported. Each time he caught himself and cursed, and he became more and more irritable as time passed.

The only thing that stopped him from ferociously breaking his pencil out of frustration was the appearance of Bokuto, who was smiling as brightly as the sun and clutching Akaashi's drink in his hand. Akaashi scowled up at the barista, taking out his anger with himself on the unfortunate worker. “Took you long enough,” he growled, swiping the drink from Bokuto, not ignoring how somehow his hand seemed bigger than Bokuto's.

Instead of getting upset with Akaashi’s rudeness, Bokuto simply smiled on. “Listen…” he began timidly, and Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “I… Take this!”

“This” happened to be a small card, but before Akaashi could question it, Bokuto had scurried back to the counter to serve a customer. Hesitantly, Akaashi scanned the card, and he frowned. It was a ticket to a circus. The date on the ticket was a Friday, and Akaashi cursed under his breath. Not wanting Bokuto to see him so frazzled by a small piece of paper, he swiftly jumped up, collected his drawing supplies, and left the bookstore and its coffeeshop. It was only when he arrived home that Akaashi realized that he hadn’t actually paid for his coffee.

 

~*~

 

“I think you’re overreacting.”

Akaashi shot a hateful glare at his roommate Kuroo, who was inspecting the circus ticket thoughtfully. His two roommates, Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma, had immediately become almost obsessed with the mysterious man who had made cold, closed-off Akaashi Keiji nervous and flustered. It had been three days since Akaashi had visited the bookstore and, consequently, Bokuto.

“I hate to agree with Kuroo, but he’s right,” Kenma interjected. “You should go tonight and have a little fun. If you don’t like him, then you aren’t obligated to talk to him again. And besides… He paid for your drink and your ticket. You kinda owe him.”

He was caught. He knew he was right, but he would rather die than admit his defeat. “What if you two got tickets and came with?”

Kuroo lit up as if Akaashi had told him that they had won the lottery, and Kenma scowled and looked down at his video game, though he didn't vocally protest. Immediately, Kuroo dashed across the room, swiping his laptop and opening it with lightning speed.

Minutes later, he was sitting on the couch with a grin as if he had been the one who had suggested a group trip to the circus. Kenma sighed softly, and looked up apologetically. Seeing the mischief in Kuroo's eyes made Akaashi’s stomach drop, and he began to wonder if being seen with him in public was a good idea.

 

~*~

 

They arrived at the circus late in the evening. The late summer breeze that swept through the fairgrounds chilled Akaashi despite the button-up shirt and the sweater he was wearing. He had spent over an hour in front of his closet trying to decide what to wear. When he’d realized that he was having so much trouble, he had cursed himself and made a split second decision. _It’s not a date, you idiot,_ he hissed to himself for the millionth time that day.

“This way, I think,” Kuroo mused, pulling Akaashi back to the current problem. The show began in less than fifteen minutes, and Bokuto was nowhere to be found.

Kenma sighed. “If we don’t go inside soon, we won’t get good seats. Let’s just save him a seat,” he reasoned, and Akaashi nodded, hiding his disappointment.

By the time they got their seats and got comfortable, the show had begun and Bokuto was still missing. A hoard of clowns came out, seemingly from nowhere, and the show set off. Akaashi had never been to a circus before, so his eyes were wide with wonder as he watched the show unfold before him. The circus acts transitioned from inhumane contortionists to lion tamers to trapeze artists, and they all had Akaashi on the edge of his seat through it all. Bokuto never joined them.

Finally, the ringleader announced that it was time for the final act, his booming voice filling the packed room and echoing off the walls jovially. “I present to you: The Phoenix!”

The sound of pounding drums filled the air, startling Akaashi. The intense melody melted into a harp solo, and a single light illuminated the stage. The ring was suddenly brought to life by the arrival of five horses, who rode around in a circle, stirring up dust. The melody of the music began to speed up and become more dramatic, and more light poured onstage. Then, the Phoenix appeared. Even though he was twenty feet in the air, Akaashi could tell that the performer was a massive person. Something about him seemed familiar, but Akaashi was immediately distracted by the introduction of flames near the performer. The man in the air had on a tight suit that was black and highlighted by swirling orange and red patterns, which shimmered in the light of the fire.

The horses continued to gallop as the Phoenix twisted spectacularly, the sound of their hooves on the dirt mixing with the powerful music that played on. The Phoenix had golden wings attached to the arms of his suit, and he brandished them beautifully as he spun through the air, doing flips that made Akaashi’s stomach turn along with them. Though the fire licked at the Phoenix, he was never burned, and when his fire dance finally finished, Akaashi let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

With that spectacular ending, the circus came to an end, and Akaashi, Kuroo, and Kenma made their way out to the streets by the entrance of the circus. “Even though your date didn’t show, that was amazing!” Kuroo cried, jumping up to illustrate his enthusiasm.

“They did a good job by putting the Phoenix at the end,” Kenma agreed. “He was incredible. I wonder what he looks like up close.”

“Akaashi!”

Akaashi spun around at the familiar low voice, and he froze as he saw the Phoenix walking toward him. Only now, Akaashi realized why the performer had seemed so familiar. Bokuto bound up to him, his dazzling smile shining from ear to ear. He was still wearing his jumpsuit, and golden glitter littered his hair and the skin of his face. He stood nervously, as if he were afraid of

Akaashi forced himself not to show how relieved he was that Bokuto hadn’t actually stood him up. “Why didn’t you tell me you were performing? We saved a seat for you,” he asked, and he heard his two friends gasp beside him in realization.

Bokuto shuffled, biting his lip. “I was afraid you wouldn’t show up if I explained.” Finally, the performing giant ripped his gaze from Akaashi and glanced at Kuroo and Kenma. “Hello. I’m Bokuto. Who are you?”

Kuroo stepped forward eagerly, grabbing Bokuto’s hand and shaking it fiercely. “Akaashi’s friends. I’m Kuroo, and this is Kenma.” He paused and exchanged a glance with Kenma, and Akaashi tried his best not to swallow nervously. It was never good when those two were in cahoots with each other. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have things to do back home. See you later, Keiji.”

Before Akaashi could point out that they were his ride, his two friends were off, Kuroo doing a poor job of hiding his snickers. Akaashi groaned loudly, and he turned back to Bokuto, left with no choice but to strike up a conversation with the barista-turned-cirus-act. “How do you balance being the main act in a circus and being a barista?” he asked, trying to act as if he was only half as curious as he was acting.

“Well, my career as a performer is my main priority, so I only work at the cafe Sundays and Mondays. And sometimes Tuesdays if the circus doesn’t need me. You didn’t answer me, by the way. How did you like the show?” Bokuto questioned, deftly changing the subject.

Akaashi sighed softly. “It wasn’t what I expected. Your act was breathtaking. I was impressed that a monster like you could seem so dainty in the air,” he joked.

Bokuto laughed, and the melodious sound made the corners of Akaashi’s mouth curve upwards. “Listen, I have to go, but here.” Bokuto thrust a scrap of paper into Akaashi’s fingers, and when he inspected it, Akaashi saw that it was a phone number. “I’ll see you around.”

Bokuto turned and walked back into the circus, and Akaashi stared down at the number in his hands. The warm feeling lingered in his heart, even as he walked back to his apartment alone.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that plays during Bokuto's performance is O Makunde from Cirque du Soleil's performance of KA, which can be listened to [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wWoRT8Mwk4).
> 
> tumblr || bokutotrash.tumblr.com  
> twitter || twitter.com/lucespes


End file.
